El romper una regla, la más imporante
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Thalia había roto las reglas hasta que se unio a las cazadoras, ahora quiere volverlo a hacer pero...¿Por qué? Fem-slash


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El romper una regla, la más importante

Desde que tiene memoria, Thalia siempre rompía las reglas.

Quizás era un cliché estúpido, sobretodo porque de joven prácticamente lo hacía por hacerlo-probablemente un psicólogo diría que está relacionado con sus padres ausentes y llamar la atención y mucha palabrería psicológica que a la chica no le interesaba-que una chica punk tuviera esa afición.

No obstante, se había reformado.

Si, reformado; no creía que se le pudiera denominar _madurar_ tomando en cuenta que llevaba algunos años siendo inmortal con su eterna edad de 15 años-y aun así curiosamente, visualmente estaba entre las mayores del grupo-. Como cazadora inmortal de Artemisa, y por encima de todo la lugarteniente; era su obligación cumplir con lo estipulado y dar el ejemplo, más que nada porque a diferencia de en las escuelas o con los padres donde terminabas expulsado/castigado, el hecho de que una diosa inmortal pudiera transformarte en un animal y hacer que te despedacen vivo logra que cualquiera se rehabilite.

Y aun sabiendo aquello, ella tenía el suicida impulso de romper las reglas.

No, esto no es como cuando era pequeña que quería hacerlo por hacer, tenía sus razones. Aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que antes no hubiera pasado, sobretodo porque ella se unió a la cacería por obligación, por lo monótono que era estar de caza y parecer adulta cuando no lo era, por extrañar a sus amigos-más Grover y a Percy con los que rara vez podía charlar-y ni se diga el interactuar con su hermano, que estaba prohibido-lo cuál era ridículo, ¡era su hermano! ¿Qué diantres creían que iba a hacer?-

Pero no, ninguna de estas razones era la causante, era solo una, con nombre y todo.

_Reyna_

Si sabías al menos un poco de español-que sí, luego de tener cazadoras de familias latinas conocía algunas palabras-sabrías lo que significaba su nombre como palabra, y a regañadientes estaba de acuerdo. En un principio no le tomo atención, sencillamente ayudo a que la pusieran aparte de los muchachos y dirigió el secuestro; la primera vez que _realmente_ la vio fue cuando le golpeo con la silla en las costillas, la desarmo y la inmovilizo todo con las manos atadas.

Muchos considerarían eso humillante, sobretodo tratándose de una inmortal cazadora que era hija de Zeus, pero ella no pensó nada de eso.

Bien estaba tan mal de la cabeza como su primo Percy, más lo primero que pensó una vez que estuvo en el suelo y pudo mirar detenidamente a la chica, fue _sexy._ Su cabello suelto y negro le caía sobre los hombros, su piel trigueña brillaba de forma tenue, incluso si estaba sucia por el polvo y la tierra se veía poderosa e indomable, con un brillo en los ojos donde sin importar lo confusa que fuera la situación, estaban decididos y determinados a hacer lo que fuera necesario para volver con sus amigos.

Nadie antes le había derrotado de forma tan rápida y aplastante en un combate, ni siquiera Percy-soy-el-héroe-y-líder-del-campamento lo había hecho aun teniendo la ventaja de sus poderes del agua, o Luke que tuvo muchos más años de entrenamiento que ella; y esta chica amiga de su hermano-o vieja enamorada, lo que era incomodo de pensar-atada y cansada lo había hecho.

Fuerte, determinada, combativa y leal. Era suficiente para que le interesara conocerla más.

Ciertamente le recordaba a Hylla, pero sentía algo diferente por su hermana menor; quizás porque era de su edad, porque le había impresionado o simplemente porque admiraba la decisión que tomo para salvar tanto a los romanos como a los griegos. O bien pudiera ser por el hecho de que sin darse cuenta, se había sentido atraída por ella desde el primer momento.

Efectivamente, luego de la guerra y que milagrosamente ambas lograran sobrevivir, su señora Artemisa decidió aprovechar el hecho de que por fin podían estar juntos griegos y romanos para ir a Nueva Roma; quería investigar las tierras-según decían, en las colinas había varios tipos de monstruos-buscar nuevas reclutas-muchas murieron por culpa de Orión-y medir sus fuerzas con el campamento júpiter. Como tal, pudieron pasar más tiempo juntas.

Si antes había sido una ligera atracción, ahora no dudaba que en definitivamente cayó bajo las redes de la chica.

Era todo lo que vio en su primer encuentro, pero había más. Era una líder en toda regla-distribuyo a unos doscientos niños con TDAH armados de pies a cabeza en furgonetas negras en menos de 10 minutos-, alguien responsable que veía todo desde un plano mucho más amplio; inclusive sí que la chica lo notaba logró ver detrás de su máscara de frialdad, que había una chica que se preocupaba por sus amigos, una que sabía cómo se sentía los demás y con ello daba fuerzas a otros, inclusive una hermana mayor algo cariñosa-biológicamente Hylla era su única hermana, pero trataba a Nico como su hermano menor-; Thalia por mucho tiempo había hecho lo mismo con ella, esconderse-ella lo había hecho con Rebeldía, Reyna con seriedad-pero ella nunca había logrado realmente controlarse así misma o a sus emociones frenéticas, a diferencia de la romana que estaba en una pieza.

Eso lo hacía fuerte en muchos sentidos.

Al conocerla, abrió una puerta que no debería ser abierta; unos sentimientos prohibidos para las cazadoras: el amor. La hija de Zeus quería conocerla, quería que le sonriera, tener la oportunidad de acariciar su mejilla, estrecharla en sus brazos y probar sus labios; quería hacer que Reyna dejara de fingir ser de hierro y pudiera encontrar la felicidad que merecía, quería ser tanto para Reyna como lo era para ella.

Pero sabía que eso no se podía; porque las cazadoras renunciaban al amor, porque probablemente Reyna a lo mucho la miraría como una amiga, porque una relación entre una griega y una romana-y más cuando una de ellas se enamoró del hermano de la otra-podía acarrear dificultades y para la pretor dado que no todos los romanos se llevaban bien con los graecus.

Y aun así le costaba recordarlo; porque al ver a la chica a los ojos, con ese brillo misterioso en su mirada obscura y una sonrisa que no abordaba a su semblante por su fingida seriedad, el romper las reglas aun a pena de muerte parecía irresistible solo para hacer a la semidiosa feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OMG OMG OMG ¡sí! ¡Logre hacer un escrito romántico Theyna con Thalia de protagonista! Dioses, últimamente tengo muchas gracias de escribir Theyna/Solangelo, pero generalmente o la tarea me jode o la pereza me gana.

Como sea, los que me lean-si es que hay aparte de la grandiosa de White-sabrán que yo he escrito Theynas, pero siempre narrados por Reyna; esta es la primera vez que escribo de Thalia y me siento satisfecha de que al menos para mí, salió natural.

Le pediría a alguien que me dijera si realmente fue así; pero para los pocos lectores que hay en esta pareja, dudo que haya alguien que lea esto-y total, para mi escribir siempre ha sido por ello, escribir, no por reviews-

En fin, veré si recuerdo mis ideas para escribir otro fic.

Lira.

P.D: Si, odie el titulo; lo comento porque el comentar sobre el título es casi algo recurrente conmigo.


End file.
